weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Iconic Heroes
An idea proposed by We Are Fighter, the WAA has decided to emulate the creators at Paizo and Wizards of the Coast, and craft our own Iconic Heroes. This page will be updated habitually as our members craft their own Iconic Heroes. You may likely see these characters having their own adventures across the collective, so keep an eye out as time goes on. And if want them all in one place, check out our iconic heroes tag. # We Are Alchemist: Isaac Sterling # We Are Antipaladin: Duchess Meriel Venmarch # We Are Arcane Archer: Ilgond Olorimo # We Are Assassin: Jay September-Magvyr, The Magpie # [[We Are Barbarian:|'We Are Barbarian:']]' 'Astrid Regenbaud # We Are Bard: Rowan Wyllt # We Are Beastmaster: Shania Thamuz # We Are Beguiler: Melisant Theronimy (Mel) # We Are Blacksmith: Liath McGreydon #We Are Blood Hunter: Alastair Grey, Laanra Stormmind, Gared, Hygron Firehold # We Are Bloodrager: Aarov Ironbreaker # We Are Captain: Artemisia Fitzwilliams # We Are Celestial Warlock: Reliquary # We Are Chronomancer: Hannah Everwood # We Are Cleric: Brother Andrew # We Are Cook: O'Dur Up # We Are Cowboy: Jethroe Landon Harverston Junior # We Are Dancer: Damakos / Breamson Gidori # We Are Dark Knight: Clarimond # We Are Death Cleric: Malethus Thavon # [[We Are Demon Hunter|'We Are Demon Hunter']]: 'Wesley Henderson # [[We Are Diabolist|'We Are Diabolist]]: 'Korva # We Are Dragon Rider: Daeron Flamemourn # We Are Dread Commando: Khasseus Waugwith # We Are Dusk Knight: Aedesh Meredis # We Are Eldritch Knight: Harkin Saldorek/ Ro-el'tai Saldorek # We Are Favored Soul: Odesyn Varryn # We Are Fighter: Rhyann Kavanagh / Astor Lehmann # [[We Are Guildmaster|'We Are Guildmaster]]: Raulwocket Winterbarren # We Are Gunslinger: Wolfram Ignatz Hasek # We Are Harrower: Vira Legan # We Are Healer: Nulie Gar’Vara # We Are Herbalist: Niramour Nypan's # We Are Horizon Walker: Sahara # We Are Illusionist: Nyx / Moira Mistvail # We Are Incarnate: Anna Lyn # We Are Inquisitor: Gisela Hayen # We Are Knight: Edward Marshal / Khawla ‘Saif Al-Nur’ # We Are Lawyer: Curio Caecilius Spurius # We Are Luchador: Kovir Acorazado / Miguel Rosales # We Are Mage: Alarin Ombrelame # We Are Magical Child: Jura Salanth / Lark Smithson # We Are Medium: Zarrakir Ohril / Squintch # We Are Messenger: Marten O’Grul’Bayorg # We Are Monk: Matsubi Hanako # We Are Necromancer: Sethos, Magenta # We Are Occultist: Adaji # We Are Oracle: Tapestry of the Final Winter / Bryony Chloris / Metheglin # We Are Paladin: Tarek Al-Amir # We Are Pathfinder: Mariana Biggs # We Are Pirate: Kyrvarra Whitfrey # We Are Planar Champion: Sharei Aurellion # We Are Princess: Selena # We Are Psion: Suvi Taube # We Are Psychic Warrior: Daemran Trevail # We Are Pyromancer: Daigo Belfir # We Are Ranger: Myrr # We Are Rogue: Naddiyah # We Are Runecaster: Daegrun Bronzedeep # We Are Samurai: Sato Namika # We Are Scarlet Corsair: 'Captain Victoria Slaughter # We Are Seeker: Roshanna Silverwind # We Are Shaman: The Great Cain # We Are Shifter: Balisk Tahn # 'We Are Shadowcaster: Lavenderis Marilla # We Are Shadowdancer: Reva # We Are Skald: Lilith Ward of Words # We Are Sorcerer: Ylva the Weaver # We Are Soul Binder: Cole / Orlaith # We Are Starfinder: Caeli # We Are Swashbuckler: Sebastian Volante # We Are Swordsage: Tadgh Morris # We Are Thread Mage: 'Astra Klytie # 'We Are Tinker: Noradden Warbrew # We Are Treasure Hunter: Bren Oxton Talmid # We Are Trickster: Icarus Varekai # We Are Truenamer: Sigmund Grimlarsson # We Are Viking: Hafgrim Ahlberg # We Are Warlock: Alekto Nihal # We Are Warlord: High Marshal Torgrim # We Are Warmage: Odryk # We Are Warpriest: Harold / Wesley Liberi # We Are Witch: Felyn’mice Arkenana # We Are Witch Slayers: Beliara Tahrien Category:Lists Category:Rosters